


A Brand New Beginning: A Walking Dead Choose Your Own Adventure Tale

by robinwritesallthefanfiction



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Language, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthefanfiction/pseuds/robinwritesallthefanfiction
Summary: When you meet Negan, you have to decide what your future is going to look like. What path will you choose?





	1. Deal with a Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Choose Your Own Adventure fanfiction. At the end of each chapter, you will be presented with a choice and directed to the next chapter that deals with the consequences of that choice. In this way, you shape the narrative to your liking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn about The Saviors.

You follow Maggie down the stairs to Gregory’s door. When you reach the foyer, she turns and looks at you. “You don’t have to stay with me,” she says cautiously. You’re not offended; you know that she doesn’t mind having you around. What annoys you both is Rick’s order that you stick together.

You sigh and cross your arms over your chest. “You know Rick wouldn’t like that,” you answer begrudgingly. “He still doesn’t trust me. Besides, I don’t want you to get into any more trouble on my account.” Maggie has been trying to convince Rick that you’re trustworthy, but he won’t hear it, and he’s becoming increasingly frustrated as she keeps insisting.

Maggie nods in agreement and glances across the room. “Let’s get this over with,” she complains. “I have a bad feeling about this guy.”

“Me too. I’ve got your back.” You finger the large knife sheath strapped to your leg; it’s the size of your thigh, and the blade inside is wicked sharp. You’ve missed wearing it; you’ve had it ever since the outbreak began, and it feels like a part of you now. Usually Rick keeps it under lock and key, but Maggie convinced him that you might need it today.

You stay silent as Maggie knocks on Gregory’s door and he opens it. He tries to shut it in your face before you can get through, but you plant your foot in just the right spot to block his attempt, smiling at him sweetly. He backs off and you slip inside, leaning against the wall and keeping your eyes on Maggie.

It's nice to be doing something for once. Lately, you’ve been feeling like a charity case. When you stumbled into Alexandria a little over a month ago, it felt like a dream come true, but now it seems more like a prison.

You shake off your thoughts as Gregory’s tone changes. “Since you can’t offer much, I’ll let your people work here for their share. You’d be a welcome addition to the community. Smart, beautiful woman. Getting back to that common tongue, I can tell ya, I can make it worth your while.”

You roll your eyes, but you don’t move. Maggie can handle herself.

Then Gregory glances in your direction, winks, and says, “You too, honey.” Your lip twitches and your hand tightens on the handle of your knife. You’re itching to use it because it’s been so long; all you need is an excuse.

You clench your fist and refrain from flipping Gregory off, smirking as Maggie puts the idiot in his place. When she moves to the door, she gives you an exasperated look and you chuckle, standing up straight so you can leave too.

A moment later, you feel Gregory grope your ass. Your hand moves so fast you doubt he even sees it, and you press the sharp edge of your knife against his crotch. He flinches and you look up at him, your tongue making a sucking sound against your teeth. When you speak, your voice is low and menacing.

“The next time you touch me, you’re a eunuch,” you growl. You hold his gaze as you put the knife away, shaking your head as everyone else files down the stairs and you all move outside. Maggie rolls her eyes at you and you give her a small smile.

“Tell me about it,” you retort, stepping out into the sunlight. You take a deep breath and try to enjoy the fresh air and the smell of grass, attempting to convince yourself that Rick can’t keep you sidelined forever.

He brushes past you before you can get very far out of the building, putting his hand on his shoulder to stop you. You bite your lower lip angrily as he removes the knife sheath from your leg and tucks it into his belt. “You don’t need this anymore,” he remarks coldly. “Wait inside.”

You learned a long time ago that arguing with Rick just makes everything worse, so you turn on your heel and head back into the house. You hear a commotion outside as you flop into one of the chairs, but you don’t even care.

No one thinks you’re of any use anyway.

Several minutes later, Gregory is carried inside. He’s wounded, though you can’t tell how badly. Rick follows, covered in blood. The man who led all of you here, Jesus, points Rick towards a large room at the end of the hall. You stand, but Rick shakes his head at you. “Stay here.” You sink back down, once again disheartened. As everyone else shuffles after Rick, you wait, thinking that you’ll probably be able to hear what’s being said even if you’re not right there.

You can. You hear Jesus’ description of the group known as The Saviors; a few of the Alexandrians have encountered small groups of them before, but you don’t know much beyond that. You’re surprised when Rick and Daryl are immediately in favor of going after them. You understand that the supply situation in Alexandria isn’t ideal, but this sounds like a suicide mission.

Even though you know Rick will be upset, you can’t keep your mouth shut this time. You’re a part of this group. You deserve to have an opinion, and this isn’t just about you. It’s about everyone. You push away from the chair and walk to the room, leaning casually in the doorway.

“This is a bad idea,” you point out, making sure your voice stays calm and even. Rick whirls, narrowing his eyes. Daryl is equally quiet, but at least he has the decency to look curious.

You actually like most of the Alexandrians. The problem is that they’re so far up Rick’s ass that they can’t use their own heads anymore.

You grit your teeth and press on. “I know all about what your group has done, Rick. I’ve done a lot of things myself. We’re fighters, all of us; that’s true. But we’re not invincible. How much do we even know about these Saviors? If they travel in small groups like the ones you’ve already encountered and the ones Jesus has seen, it might be a tactic so that we can’t tell how many of them there are. We don’t know what kinds of weapons they have, either. We shouldn’t just go in blind.”

Not to mention the fact that you wouldn’t trust Gregory as far as you could throw him. He could easily sell all of you out before you manage to do anything.

You steel yourself. You already know what Rick is going to say.

“This is none of your concern,” he starts. “We make the decisions, not you.” You grimace before you can stop yourself and Daryl’s face tells you you’re in trouble. Like you didn’t already know.

“It is my concern,” you snap, tired of hovering in the background and waiting to be heard. “I’m here, with all of you, despite how you’ve treated me. I’m trying to help, not hinder. All I’m saying is that we should be careful. Let’s be smart and not trust that we can rely on brute force to get the job done.”

You pinch the bridge of your nose between your fingers tiredly as you see Rick’s furious expression. “I’m not going to tell you again,” he snarls. “This is none of your concern.”

“Fine,” you mutter, turning and stalking out of the house. It’s not like you to have a temper tantrum, but you’re sick and tired of the bullshit, and it’s time for something, or someone, to give.

You’ve reached a tipping point, and you have to make a decision.

What are you going to do?

****

**If you agree to Rick’s plan to fight The Saviors, proceed to Chapter Two: Night Raid.**

**If you disagree with Rick’s plan and sneak out of Alexandria to find The Saviors so you can hear their side of the story, proceed to Chapter Three: Two Sides to Every Story.**


	2. Night Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You help Rick attack The Saviors.

**Continued from Chapter One: Deal with a Devil.**

You sigh quietly into the night, once again questioning why you’re here. You’ve been trying to be a valuable part of this group ever since you arrived at Alexandria, but Rick just won’t have it. Now that there’s a real fight on his hands, though, he’s more than happy to enlist your help.

You suppose that giving it is your way of finally trying to prove yourself. And at least you get your knife.

Rick’s plan isn’t necessarily a bad one. You’re just worried that there’s going to be some sort of surprise you won’t be able to deal with.

You’ve been assigned to stand guard with Carol and Maggie. Ideally, your group won’t have to do anything at all, if everything goes well.

Of course, it doesn’t.

The ambush happens fast. Carol manages to get a shot off, but before you can even get your knife out of its sheath, a gun is pressed to the back of your head and you’re forced to surrender. You give in willingly; you don’t want anyone to get hurt because of you.

You linger behind Carol and Maggie as Rick starts to negotiate over the radio. “We have one of yours. We’ll trade.”

“He’s not worth three of yours.”

“I know,” the radio crackles. “I just want Carol and Maggie.”

You feel your face twist in anger. Motherfucking son of a bitch.

The leader glances at you and laughs. “Damn, that’s cold. What’d you do wrong?”

It takes all of your strength to keep your mouth shut, but you manage.

You don’t resist as they gag you, tape your hands, and put the bag over your head.

When you arrive at your destination, the leader keeps you separate from the others. She takes the bag off of your head and pulls the gag down after tying you to a pipe, looking at you curiously the whole time. You raise your eyebrows and shrug your shoulders. Rick may have sold you out, but he’s not the only one you have to think about, so you’re not volunteering anything.

“Oh, come on.” She finally gives in and speaks first. “What the fuck did you do wrong that your people don’t want you back?”

You stare at her for a moment before answering. “I’m a newcomer,” you say shortly, shrugging nonchalantly. “They don’t trust newcomers.”

“They trusted you enough to bring you along for their attack,” she observes.

“Only because I’m expendable, as you already know.” Technically, you’re just trying to put on a show for her, but at this point, you’re not sure how far from the truth you actually are.

“So give them up,” she suggests. “Tell us where their base is. You could join us.”

You nod at the room around you. “Because your situation seems so glamorous,” you reply wryly.

She’s not fazed. “Could be better than yours. The Saviors are allowed to prove their worth. They don’t have to tag along until Daddy says they can play with the big kids.”

“How nice for you,” you sneer. “I’ll take my chances.”

“Suit yourself. The offer still stands if you change your mind.” She slips your gag back on and strides purposefully out of the room.

As soon as she’s gone, you start to work at the duct tape on your hands. You may have been reluctant to follow along with this plan, but you’re not going down without a fight.

You’ve almost got your hands undone when you hear the sound of a struggle in the hallway. You jump as the leader slams back into the room, cutting the rope and yanking you up off of the floor. “Your so-called friends are causing me trouble,” she snarls. “Are you with them or with me?”

“Them,” you decide, lurching forward and headbutting her through the door and into the hallway. She smacks into the wall, momentarily stunned; one of the immobilized walkers reaches for you. “Whoa!” you yell, just managing to duck out of the way. You run into Carol’s knees, staying down and getting behind her since she has a gun.

Maggie gets your hands free with her knife, giving you yours back. You start taking care of the walkers around you, needing your rage to go somewhere.

Carol asks you to keep watch outside after she gets on the radio. Her trap works perfectly.

You’re ashamed that the sounds of the last of The Saviors burning alive soothes you. Listening to others die means that you’re still surviving. It’s what’s been pushing you for the past year and a half, and you don’t see any reason to let go of it now.

You stay outside until Rick and the others are finished. He steps up beside you and holds out his hand expectantly. “Your knife,” he demands. You stand, crossing your arms over your chest and facing him.

“No,” you respond firmly. “It’s time for us to talk.”

****

**If you cannot forgive Rick for betraying you, proceed to Chapter Three: Two Sides to Every Story.**

**If you give Rick one more chance, proceed to Chapter Four: It’s a Trap!**


	3. Two Sides to Every Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find The Saviors.

**Continued from Chapter One: Deal with a Devil or Chapter Two: Night Raid.**

You move carefully through the trees by the road. When you’re sure that there are no vehicles passing, you venture out to briefly survey the landscape. It’s almost dawn; you’ve been walking all night.

You’re staying close to the road because you’re trying to find The Saviors and you have no idea where to go. But you want to be cautious in case Rick sends anyone looking for you.

After your latest falling out, you had finally had it.

If Rick won’t appreciate your abilities, you’ll find people who will.

You quickly crouch back into the trees as the sound of a convoy echoes through the morning air. It’s coming from the wrong way to be anyone from Alexandria or The Hilltop, so you take a deep breath and step into view, holding your hands over your head in a gesture of peace.

You keep your hands up as the convoy stops, your eyes widening as a very tall, very muscular man opens the passenger side door of one of the trucks and jumps agilely to the ground. He’s immediately flanked by a large number of people, most of whom have guns; some of them stay clustered around him, and the others fan out into the trees, presumably to check and see if you’re really alone. You can’t even count them because there are so many.

You didn’t think you’d be approaching a new group like this so soon, but it was now or never.

“Are you The Saviors?” you ask calmly. Your heart is pounding hard in your chest, but you’re trying not to let the leader know that.

The man raises an eyebrow and tilts his head; he has a very expressive face, and it’s telling you that he’s confused and wary, but also intrigued. That last one will definitely work in your favor. “Why do you want to know?” he inquires matter-of-factly. While he doesn’t have a weapon out, you are very aware of the many guns pointed at you. You make sure not to move your hands.

“I’ve been looking for you,” you reply. “I have information you might be interested in.”

The leader inclines his head toward you and nods. “Okay. So tell me.”

You set your lips into a firm line and shake your head. If you’re going to do this, you want to go straight to the top. Although this man is clearly a leader, you have a feeling that he’s not the one you’re looking for. “I’ll only talk to Negan,” you inform him.

He laughs heartily, sticking his thumbs in his belt and flexing his arms. “And how do you know I’m not Negan?” He steps very close to you, looking down into your eyes and holding your gaze. He’s very stoic and intimidating, but there’s a glint of humor in his gaze that makes you think it’s mostly an act.

“Call it a hunch,” you murmur, looking down and away. You don’t want to seem like you’re challenging him; you have to tread carefully.

“I’m Simon,” he relents, reaching out and taking the knife sheath off of your thigh. “I’ll take this for now. It will be up to Negan whether you get it back or not.”

“That’s fair,” you admit. It had never bothered you that Rick took your weapon when you had first arrived at Alexandria. What had bothered was that he’d never given you a chance to earn it back.

“All right then,” Simon drawls, winking at you. “What an obliging little lady.” He turns to the woman beside him. “I’m going to take her to Negan. I want you to handle the drop.” She nods; Simon looks satisfied. He wraps his hand around your arm and starts to lead you to his truck.

“Simon, no!” a voice protests gruffly. A man armed with only a knife steps forward; he takes the blade out of its sheath and points it at you. “It’s too much of a risk!”

Simon’s eyes harden and he straightens up, all of his impressive muscles bunching as he tightens. “I’m the one who decides that. Step away.”

For a moment, it looks like the man is going to listen, but then he takes a step forward. The knife shakes as he holds it. Is he afraid of Simon, or has he never used it before? You stay still. Clearly, Simon can handle himself, and the last thing you want to do is screw this up.

“We have families, Simon. Negan can’t keep putting us in danger by taking on new people!”

“We were all new people at one time or another. She came to find us by herself. That’s a big risk, and I think she at least deserves a word with the man himself. So,” Simon growls, his tone cordial, but his voice low and angry. “Step. Away.”

“I can’t. I’m sorry.” The man moves, but he’s slow as he starts to swing the knife at your throat, which gives you time to react.

****

**If you move and defend yourself against the attack, proceed to Chapter Five: Self-Defense.**

**If you don’t move and let Simon handle the attack, proceed to Chapter Six: Passive-Aggressive.**


	4. It's a Trap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give Rick an ultimatum.

**Continued from Chapter Two: Night Raid.**

Rick is clearly angry that you won’t listen to him, but you don’t give him a chance to respond. “I have been with you for a month,” you start. “I have considerable experience and I can be useful. I understand being slow to trust; that’s smart, and I never begrudged you that. But at some point, you have to make a decision. You can’t just keep me hanging in the background anymore. And the shit you just pulled tonight? That’s the last fucking straw. You’re lucky that I’m not just leaving; despite what you think, I highly doubt that these are the only Saviors, just like I doubt that that man you killed was really Negan. But I’ll give you one more chance, Rick. Let me prove myself.”

You huff as you finish; your speech attracted a crowd. Rick seems to be struggling with what to say, probably split between anger and logic. You know that he’s smart. He’s kept a lot of people alive for this long, despite the mistakes you’ve been told he’s made. That’s not easy anymore, and you have a lot of respect for it. He’s just so hot and cold; it’s like he can’t decide if he wants to be the dominant leader or the diplomatic peacemaker.

Before Rick can respond, Daryl speaks up. “She’s right. If we’re not gonna use her, what’s the point? I’d rather have her with us than with somebody else.” You nod at him in thanks and he shrugs. “Smart move, really.”

“Then you can be responsible for her!” Rick snaps. “Take her scouting with you and see how she does. Now, let’s get out of here before anything else happens.”

****

Rick is true to his word. When Daryl leaves on his next scouting mission, you’re with him. Rosita and Denise come along too. Scavenging for medicine is a fairly simple goal; the hard part is finding something to scavenge in the first place.

Everything goes well until the return trip. When the army comes out of the woods after shooting Denise, you shake your head ruefully. You knew there had to be more Saviors.

When Abraham makes his move and Eugene bites Dwight, you see your chance. You could attack Dwight, maybe take him out if you’re lucky.

Dwight pushes Eugene away. Your window of opportunity is almost gone. It’s time to decide what’s more important. Do you impress the group, or save your own life?

****

**If you attack Dwight, proceed to Chapter Seven: Rock and a Hard Place.**

**If you duck into cover and hide, proceed to Chapter Eight: Just Desserts.**


	5. Self-Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You defend yourself against an attack.

**Continued from Chapter Three: Two Sides to Every Story.**

You move fast, bringing your elbow up against the inside of your attacker’s forearm to block his strike, hitting him hard enough to make him drop his weapon. Without missing a beat, you smash your fist into the man’s face as hard as you can.

He falls backwards; you let go and swiftly lean down to grab his knife, holding it out as the rest of The Saviors move forward. Simon raises his arms, stepping over to his man on the ground and pressing his boot lightly against his throat. “Everybody stay calm,” he orders lazily, glancing at you. “That means you too,” Simon clarifies.

You stay in your tensed position, still holding the knife. “How can I trust that more of your people won’t attack me?” you growl. You can see that Simon wields authority well, but if this man didn’t listen to him, how do you know everyone else will? You’re already in an incredibly precarious situation, and now you’re feeling more uneasy.

“Because you can trust me,” Simon replies, pressing his boot a little harder against your attacker’s neck.

“That has yet to be proven,” you respond coolly. You didn’t survive this long by being an idiot.

Simon sighs. “Are you really gonna make me manhandle you to get you back to where we’re going? Because I will.” You glare at him balefully for a moment before dropping the knife and putting up your hands. You make sure to sigh in frustration so that he at least knows how annoyed you are.

“Good girl. Give me the stuff,” Simon calls, turning to the side and taking a bag, a blindfold, and a roll of duct tape from the Savior who comes up next to him.

You figured this was coming, but that doesn’t mean you have to like it.

“Not big on trust going both ways, are you?” you sneer as Simon walks behind you. He chuckles as he ties the blindfold over your eyes and then fits the bag on your head, making sure that you can breathe normally. Then he wraps the tape around your wrists, winding it around your hands all the way up to your fingers to make sure you can’t get free.

“You’ll get the chance to earn trust if you become one of us,” he assures you. “But that’s up to Negan.” He puts his hands on your shoulders and guides you to a car, bending your head to make sure you don’t hit it as you slip inside.

“Is Negan more forgiving than you?” you ask grumpily as Simon buckles your seatbelt. He’s silent for a moment; you can picture him tilting his head to the side in contemplation as he starts the car.

“I don’t know about that. He has a better sense of humor for sure.”

“Thank goodness. I’m saved,” you quip sarcastically. Simon laughs.

“Negan would tell you not to get your panties in a twist, doll,” he enunciates clearly. You roll your eyes underneath the blindfold; Negan seems like a pain in the ass. “Just relax,” Simon continues, sounding like himself again now. “He’ll give you a fair shake. He gives everyone a fair shake.”

You feel the car start to move. Whatever decisions you’ve made so far, all roads lead to Negan now.

****

**Proceed to Chapter Nine: Let’s Meet the Man.**


	6. Passive-Aggressive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You let Simon handle a problem.

**Continued from Chapter Three: Two Sides to Every Story.**

You could defend yourself, but you don’t. You need to show Simon that you trust him and The Saviors, so you don’t move.

Just like you expected, Simon steps in front of you swiftly. He grabs your attacker’s wrist, bending it back until he drops the knife, then slams his forehead into the other man’s. The disobedient Savior reels and falls backwards and Simon, completely unfazed, puts his boot lightly against his throat.

“Everybody stay calm,” he orders lazily, glancing at you. “Why didn’t you defend yourself?” he asks curiously. “You seem like you can.”

You shrug nonchalantly, even though your heart is racing. That move was incredibly risky, but you think it paid off. “I could have,” you confirm. “I’m trying to show a little trust.”

“Impressive,” he responds. “I think Negan’s going to like you.” Another Savior comes up next to him, carrying a bag, a blindfold, and a roll of duct tape.

You figured this was coming, but Simon surprises you. “Those won’t be necessary,” he decides. He presses his boot a little harder against your attacker’s neck. “You can put them on our friend here, though. Keep him in the back of one of the trucks until you get home.”

He opens the passenger door of one of the cars and motions you inside. You slip carefully into the front seat, gazing at him curiously. “Is Negan as trusting as you?” you wonder.

Simon smiles. “He’ll give you a fair shake. He gives everyone a fair shake.” He puts the car in drive and turns to you. “You ready?”

“Sure.” You lean back in the seat as he turns to travel back the way he came.

Whatever decisions you’ve made so far, all roads lead to Negan now.

****

**Proceed to Chapter Nine: Let’s Meet the Man.**


	7. Rock and a Hard Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You attack Dwight.

**Continued from Chapter Four: It’s a Trap!**

You lunge at Dwight, yanking your knife from its sheath as you go. You grab his wrist so he can’t raise his gun, spinning yourself behind him and trying to press the blade to his throat. He brings his free arm up to fight you; the knife slips against the skin of his neck, drawing blood, but not cutting deep enough to do any real damage.

“Fuck!” you grunt as Dwight pushes backwards, making you slip and fall to the ground with him on top of you. The breath is knocked from your lungs, giving him enough time to turn over and try to grab the knife. You hold onto his wrist as hard as you can; if he gets his gun up, it’s over.

Shooting erupts around both of you from all sides. Dwight wrestles with you on the ground; you try to kick him off, but he manages to stop you. He starts to roll back towards the trees, and since he’s hanging onto your shirt, you roll with him. Your knife gets lost in the struggle, but thankfully, so does his gun.

You jam your thumb against his eye and he shrieks, but then you’re surrounded. “Grab her!” he orders. “She’s coming back with us!” You twist and thrash, but it’s no use as two men grab your legs and another curls an arm around your shoulders. One of them moves to hit your face, but Dwight stops him as they drag you deeper into the forest.

“Negan’s going to be pissed if you hurt her,” he says, breathing heavily. “He’ll decide what happens next. Let’s get back to The Sanctuary.” You’re still struggling, but you’re running out of energy. You finally stop as The Saviors pause for a moment so they can wrap duct tape around your wrists and ankles, blindfold you, and put a bag over your head.

One of the men slings you up over his shoulder. You go limp against him, thinking that you should probably save whatever strength you have left.

You know that the others won’t come for you. You’re not important enough for them to take the risk.

Whatever decisions you’ve made so far, all roads lead to Negan now.

****

**Proceed to Chapter Nine: Let’s Meet the Man.**


	8. Just Desserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hide during Dwight’s attack.

**Continued from Chapter Four: It’s a Trap!**

While Dwight is distracted, you leap behind one of the cars, pressing your back against the tire and hunching over so you’re not visible.

It’s a cowardly move, but you’re so tired of being the noble one who risks your life for everyone, no matter how they feel about you.

The fight continues. You decide to wait it out.

Unfortunately, all of the noise begins to draw walkers. Walkers don’t really frighten you anymore; they’ve become a normal part of everyday life.

But as you’re killing one, still attempting to stay hidden, another comes up behind you. By the time you can react, it’s already too late.

You shriek loudly as the walker bites a gigantic chunk out of your neck, feeling the rotten teeth scrape sharply through your skin, muscle, and veins as blood begins to gush from you. You think about using your knife on yourself, but you’re losing blood too fast; before you can raise your arm, you fall to the ground.

The fight is still raging, and there are more walkers now. The smell of blood draws them, and they descend on you. There’s so much pain, but you’re lightheaded, and as each second passes, their attacks hurt less.

You stare up at the sky. It’s blue, and the sun is shining. The trees are green against the bright backdrop.

You wonder if the others will take care of your body. If you become a walker, will it hurt? Will you have memories? It’s always seemed like the answer is no, but you can’t be sure.

A shadow falls over your face. “You ran,” Daryl says gruffly. You think you shrug, but who knows? You can barely feel anything anymore.

He’s right. You shouldn’t have run.

Maybe this is what you deserve.

Then the bullet mercifully pierces your skull. There is no more pain, no more suffering. 

No more decisions.

**THE END**


	9. Let's Meet the Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet Negan.

**Continued from Chapter Five: Self-Defense, or Chapter Six: Passive-Aggressive, or Chapter Seven: Rock and a Hard Place.**

You sit as comfortably as you can on the couch in the large bedroom you were left in.

Now you’re waiting.

For Negan, you’ve been told.

You’re very curious to meet the mysterious leader of The Saviors. Just based on what you heard being brought here, he seems like some sort of god to his people.

Perhaps more surprising than that was the parlor full of women you were escorted through on your way to the bedroom. The man who checked your bonds last told you that they’re Negan’s wives. You aren’t entirely sure how you feel about that, though you admittedly don’t know how the relationship works.

You rock back and forth, trying to calm your nerves. You wish your hands and feet weren’t restrained, but you understand the caution. You’re surprised that they left you alone at all, considering that you’re about to meet their leader. Shouldn’t they be more worried about his safety if he’s so important?

The door opens and you suck in a breath; you don’t want to look worried, but it’s hard not to be. You’re not stupid enough to think that you’re leaving this place ever again.

You’re just hoping that whatever happens is better than most of the paranoid scenarios that have been unfurling in your head since you arrived.

A lone man enters, shutting the door behind him. He turns to look at you, tilting his head to the side and giving you a dazzling smile. “Hey, doll,” he drawls. “I’m Negan.”

Your eyes get wide. He’s definitely imposing, you’ll give him that. But imposing you can deal with.

What everyone failed to mention is how incredibly handsome he is.

He’s tall and lean, but clearly well-muscled. His dark brown hair is slightly wavy and lightly slicked back. His beard is full, neatly trimmed, and peppered through with gray and white. It accentuates his lips; you bite your own as his tongue uncurls from behind his teeth and peeks out of his mouth. He has the most amazing dimples you’ve ever seen on a man, and his hazel eyes are sparkling as he looks you over.

For a moment, it’s hard to even think of him as a threat, though you can tell that he is because of the glint in those sparkling hazel eyes and by the way he smirks.

And if that wasn’t enough, the baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire that’s slung casually over his shoulder would do the trick.

He notices you staring, swinging the bat down as he walks over to you so he can point it at your chin. You look at it, then back up at him, swallowing carefully.

Negan sucks his teeth and grins. “Very nice,” he murmurs, propping the bat up against the opposite couch. “No fucking tears, no fucking begging. I like that fucking brave shit.” He pauses to take off his leather jacket and glove, then drapes them over the arm of the couch before sitting down.

“What do you say to me untaping you so we can have a civil fucking conversation?” he suggests.

You raise your eyebrows curiously. “I’d be amenable to that,” you agree. Negan nods and starts to carefully peel away the tape holding your hands and feet together.

“My people tell me that you seem capable,” he starts. “Where are you from?”

You know that he’s testing you. His people must have already told him everything they know about you. So now he wants to see if you’ll tell him the truth.

You’re here with him now, for better or worse. You might as well be honest.

“A settlement called Alexandria,” you answer. “I was told that it was built as an experiment in sustainability before the outbreak, so it became an early safe zone for evacuees. When things went bad, the people who were there stayed and built it up. It’s walled, and it has its own solar grid, cisterns, and a sewage filtration system. It would be a good place to survive, if it was run correctly.”

The corner of Negan’s lip twitches. “Sounds like a great fucking spot for the vacation home I’ve always fucking wanted,” he remarks cheekily. He tilts his head. “And how many fucking people live in the lovely Alexandria?”

“A little over fifty.”

He nods. “All of them brave little fucking survivors like you? Ready to kick some fucking ass if fucking necessary?”

You shake your head. “Most of them are just families who haven’t been outside those walls since all of this started. Maybe about a third of them are decent in a fight.”

“They have guns?”

“They do. I’m not sure how many, or how much ammo they have. They keep everything under lock and key, and only people they trust have more information.”

“And they didn’t fucking trust you, did they?” Negan asks darkly. He reaches up and grasps your chin in his long fingers. “Why?”

Your mouth sets in a hard line and you look Negan right in the eyes as you reply. “Because their leader is a prick who thinks that he can do no wrong.” You pause and then add, “He has a little cohort. Ten or fifteen people. They traveled together outside the walls for a long time. They’re the best fighters in Alexandria, and they don’t trust anyone else. They think they’re invincible. I was told that they took over the place when they arrived because they didn’t like the way the residents were running things.”

“Are they the fucking fuckers who fucking attacked my fucking people?” His voice drops an octave and becomes more menacing, but he also seems genuinely upset.

You just manage to keep the fear out of your voice as you reply. He could easily decide to punish you as a proxy for all of Alexandria. “Yes. Alexandria’s supplies are running low. A man who called himself Jesus came to us and showed us the way to The Hilltop. They had supplies that Rick wanted to trade for, and he and his…” You pause. “Let’s call them advisors. He and his advisors felt that the only thing we had to offer was our combat experience. He said we’d kill your people, and presumably you, in exchange for food and medicine.”

“Well, you did a damn fine job of it,” Negan admits. “Too bad those weren’t my only fucking people.”

You shrug. “I told Rick there were probably more of you. He didn’t listen. But maybe it’s not too bad for me, I hope?”

Negan chuckles. “Right to the point.”

He sits back, gazing at you thoughtfully. “I fucking like you,” he decides. “You fucking understand your fucking situation here. You told me everything I wanted to fucking know, and you didn’t try to fucking yank my fucking chain. I appreciate the fuck out of that. And I like having smart people I can trust on my fucking side.”

He sits up again and looks at you seriously. “So here’s the fucking deal, doll. If you want in, you’re fucking in. Become one of my fucking Saviors. Start right at the fucking top. Be part of my ass-kicking army. The rule is that you fucking earn what you fucking take. Someone can give you the exact fucking details later, but that’s the basic fucking concept.”

“That’s a very generous offer, Negan.”

“Hardly. It’s just fucking fair, considering what you’ve told and shown me. But there is another option, if you’d like to hear it. And I don’t offer this one to just fucking anybody.”

“What option is that?” You’re ready to take his first offer, but you can’t help being curious about what else is on the table.

“A fucking luxurious one.” Negan gestures over his shoulder at the door. “You saw my fucking hot as shit wives on the way in, I take it?”

“I did.”

“A damn beautiful woman like yourself would be a welcome fucking addition,” he observes, winking at you.

You laugh a little. “Are you for real?” When he nods, you glance at the door. “How does that even work?” you can’t help wondering.

Negan smirks, leaning forward, sliding his palms over your thighs, squeezing them gently. You don’t stop him; his hands are large and warm, making the touch quite pleasant. “I give you everything you fucking need,” he answers. “And you give me what I fucking need in return.”

“And what do you need, Negan?”

“Well, after a long fucking day of benevolently leading my fucking people, it’s nice to get my fucking dick ridden, or sucked, or jerked off. To play with some fucking fantastic titties.” His eyes fall to your chest and he grins widely for emphasis.

“So it’s sex in exchange for everything else?” you clarify.

“Sometimes. Not all the time. I’d never fucking force you. That’s one of my fucking unbreakable rules.” He reaches out and rubs a strand of your hair between his fingers. “Sometimes I like to be read to, or given a massage. Sometimes I’ll even give one back.” He winks at you playfully and you smile at him. “Sometimes I just like to fucking snuggle. Mood’s a little fucking different each fucking day. So the arrangement is fucking fluid. And if you don’t fucking like it, you’re free to leave whenever the fuck you’d like. Work the fucking system just like everybody else. Again, you can get the details later. All you need to do right now is make a basic fucking decision.”

Both offers are tempting, if you’re being honest. Having the chance to prove yourself as one of Negan’s top people could earn you a lot of respect. On the other hand, living the easy life in exchange for going to bed with a handsome, oddly vulgar, but obviously kind man doesn’t sound so bad either. Any choice is definitely better than what you had in Alexandria, regardless of how you got here.

“Can I think about it for a few minutes?” you request. “You’re being more than fair. It’s just a lot to process.”

“Of fucking course, doll. Why don’t you stay in here for the next hour? I’ll have someone bring you something to eat and you can be alone to think.”

“Thank you.” You pause. You don’t know when you’re going to get the chance to be this candid with him again, so you may as well get all your questions out now. “Why did you meet me like this, Negan? You left me in here alone. No guards. You took the tape off of me. Now you’re leaving me in here alone again. Shouldn’t you be more careful?”

Negan slowly puts his glove and jacket back on before picking up his baseball bat. He slings it back over his shoulder and stands, casually posing as he looks at you.

“It’s my way of showing some fucking trust.” He shrugs. “Give a little, get a little. It can’t all be fucking one-sided.”

“I appreciate that. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now lay back on that couch and fucking relax, doll. Think about what you’d like to do.”

He playfully blows you a kiss and then he’s gone.

You take your boots off and stretch out, putting your hands behind your head as you stare at the ceiling.

It’s time to decide what you want your future to look like.

****

**If you decide to become a Savior, proceed to Chapter Ten: Halfway There.**

**If you decide to become one of Negan’s wives, proceed to Chapter Eleven: Going to the Chapel.**


	10. Halfway There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to become a Savior, but Negan still wants you.

**Continued from Chapter Nine: Let’s Meet the Man.**

It’s been almost a week since you became a Savior.

It’s definitely not a bad deal. You get pretty much anything you want, within reason, and there are a ton of privileges available at The Sanctuary.

The duties vary depending on the community’s daily needs. If you stay in, you patrol the factory or the fence, keeping the peace and making sure walkers don’t cause any problems. If you go out, you scout or scavenge or make protection runs.

So far, you’ve done a little bit of everything. It’s satisfying to know that you’re part of the group and your contribution is valued.

Negan keeps showing up to check on you. He seems to understand that you want to prove yourself as a Savior, and that the idea of sharing him with a bunch of other women is something that would be too hard to get used to.

It isn’t that you judge his wives for the choice they’ve made, or that you disapprove of the arrangement. You can see the appeal, and you’d strongly considered saying yes to it.

Especially since Negan is so handsome. That hadn’t been lost on you at your first meeting.

As it turns out, he’s also quite compassionate. His rules are strict, but fair, and he doesn’t allow his people to hurt each other in any way. Rape in particular is against the rules, which you very much appreciate. You’ve had a couple of close calls since the outbreak started, and it’s nice to see a leader take it so seriously.

Add his great sense of humor and quirkiness into the mix, and the man makes a delightfully charming package.

What’s even more dangerous is that he knows it.

But you can’t settle for being just another woman in his harem, no matter how much you might want to be with him. It just isn’t the kind of choice that’s for you. The idea of having to share him, of wanting to be with him one night and realizing that you can’t because he’s with another wife, is just something that you can’t reconcile.

And you would have felt guilty knowing that other people were out there doing things for you that you were perfectly capable of doing yourself. It was fair to ask everyone to contribute, considering the situation. So you wanted to contribute.

At first, you’d thought that you wouldn’t see Negan much after making your decision, beyond meetings where he gave The Saviors orders.

But every day, he seems to get more and more obsessed with you. He keeps complimenting your work and flirting, showing up when you’re just about to eat and casually suggesting that he join you, bringing you things that have been scavenged that he thinks you’ll like.

Unfortunately for him, your reaction is the opposite of what he intended. You’ve started to enjoy the fact that he’s working so hard to get your attention, so you’re actually giving him less of it.

Tonight, you’re sitting in The Sanctuary’s makeshift bar, which is really just a room that gets rearranged constantly for entertainment purposes, nursing a gin and tonic.

After a few minutes, another Savior comes and sits down beside you.

You talk to him for a bit, indulging in another drink.

When he tries to kiss you, you let him.

Sadly, he’s an exceptionally terrible kisser. You’re trying to think of a good excuse to let him down easy when a baseball bat clangs against the leg of his chair and he scurries off.

“Hey, boss,” you greet Negan as he settles down into the chair and stares at you.

“Hey, hotshot,” he greets you back, using his new favorite nickname for you. He gave it to you after you proved that you’re quite adept at any task you’re given.

“You know, if you want a real fucking man to kiss you, all you have to do is fucking ask,” he states nonchalantly.

You laugh and get up, winking at him. “I’ll keep that in mind,” you promise, heading out into the hallway.

You’re not surprised when he follows you, curling his fingers around your elbow so he can press you up against the wall. You let him, smiling softly as he drops his nose and rubs it against yours.

“Seriously,” he murmurs, his voice deep and full of longing. “What do I have to fucking do to get you? You don’t have to be a fucking wife if you don’t want to be, but that doesn’t change the fact that I fucking want you.”

You laugh. “You’re not used to being refused, are you, Negan?” you tease.

He growls in response. “Not fucking really, no.”

“Aw. Poor baby,” you coo. You look up into his beautiful hazel eyes, thinking that you really would like to give him a chance, especially if your relationship can be on your terms.

Now you just have to figure out what he can do to earn it.

****

**If you’d like Negan to woo you without sex, proceed to Chapter Twelve: Chivalry Isn’t Dead.**

**If you’d like to challenge Negan to meet all of your kinky sexual desires, proceed to Chapter Thirteen: I Like It Rough.**


	11. Going to the Chapel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s your first night as Negan’s wife, and you have something to confess.

**Continued from Chapter Nine: Let’s Meet the Man.**

You stand in front of the mirror in Negan’s bathroom, fixing your hair and adjusting your white silk nightgown one more time. There are butterflies fluttering in your stomach, and part of you is wondering why you agreed to this.

But you chose to be Negan’s newest wife, and now it’s your wedding night.

So far, it’s been strange, though not in a bad way. You’re just not used to so much leisure. All you’ve been doing for the past few days is curling up in a comfortable armchair and reading. The Sanctuary has a ton of books.

Negan also brought you a ridiculous amount of beautiful things to wear. His only request had been that you save the white nightgown you’re wearing now for your first time together.

The other wives had given you a haircut, a manicure, and a pedicure in preparation for tonight. You had been surprised to find that you like them, and that the arrangement between all of you and Negan is comfortable, not awkward.

It was nice to be pampered. You’d barely even done that in your life before the outbreak.

Now you really have to be Negan’s wife, though.

Physically.

You want to.

You do.

But there’s something you’d been reluctant to tell him when you accepted his offer, and now you’re not sure how he’s going to react to it.

You take a deep breath and head out to the bedroom. The nightgown barely leaves anything to the imagination, and you’re very conscious of how exposed you feel.

Negan is sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for you. He’s dressed in pajama pants and a t-shirt. He grins excitedly when he sees you.

“Damn, baby. I knew you’d look fucking beautiful in that thing. I almost don’t want to take it off of you.”

As you walk over to him, he reaches out and grabs your waist, pulling you close for a kiss.

“Mm, baby. Be honest with me. How long has it been since you’ve been fucked, huh? And I don’t mean a quickie in a backseat somewhere. I mean really fucked. Nice and slow.”

His eyes sparkle and you bite your lip.

“Well, um, I wanted to talk to you about that, actually.” You hang your head a bit.

Negan cups your chin in his long fingers and lifts your head so you’re looking at him. “Hey, baby,” he soothes you. “What is it? You can tell me.”

“I’m…” Your words catch in your throat as you stammer and chicken out. “I’m not sure I’m going to be enough to please you, Negan.”

“I am already pleased, baby, trust me. You’re beautiful and you’re here with me.”

You smile and blush a little. You’ve discovered that Negan is quite sweet; a lot of his vulgarity is just for show.

“Your bar is lower than I thought,” you manage to joke.

He chuckles. “Seriously, baby. Don’t worry. I understand if it’s been a while. My dick will get rid of all that rust.” He winks.

“What if there isn’t any rust?” you ask quietly.

He tilts his head. “What are you saying, baby?” He runs his fingers gently through your hair.

Finally, you just blurt it out. “I’m a virgin, Negan.”

“Well, holy shit, baby,” he murmurs. “You’re a fucking diamond in the rough.”

He pauses, studying you carefully for a moment. “I don’t force anyone, baby. You know that. So just tell me what you'd like to do. We can go all the way or we can take it slow. Whatever you want. You’re worth waiting for.”

You’re calmed by Negan’s reaction to your confession. It’s flattering that a man like him, who could have literally any woman he wanted, is willing to be patient with you.

Of course, now you have to decide what you want.

****

**If you’d like to go all the way with Negan now, proceed to Chapter Fourteen: Virgin Territory.**

**If you’d like Negan to take it slow with you, proceed to Chapter Fifteen: Nice and Slow (Coming soon!).**


	12. Chivalry Isn't Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You challenge Negan to woo you without sex.

**Continued from Chapter Ten: Halfway There.**

Negan looks at you expectantly, waiting for you to make a decision.

Finally, you smile.

You know exactly what to ask him for.

“All right, Negan,” you decide. “You want me?”

He nods, brushing his nose over yours again, his hazel eyes the color of espresso as he worries his lower lip.

You grin, running a finger along his jaw teasingly.

“Then woo me,” you challenge him. “Treat me like a lady.” You pause for dramatic effect. “Without sex,” you clarify.

His brow furrows momentarily, but he quickly smooths it out.

“Okay,” he agrees softly.

You laugh. Sexual desire is rolling off of him in thick waves even as he makes the promise, and you can’t help taunting him.

“I don’t think you can do it.” You raise your eyebrows playfully as he huffs in protest.

“I’ll fucking show you that I’m the most gentlemanly fucking gentleman there is, sweetheart.”

He pushes away from you and strides purposefully down the hallway, determined to prove himself to you.

****

The next evening, you return to your quarters and find a note and two gift-wrapped boxes on your pillow.

Your stomach flutters in anticipation. It’s unbelievably exciting to have some mystery in your life beyond hoping you’ll have something to eat the next day.

You flip open the note.

_Sweetheart,_

_Both boxes lead to some fucking Grade A wooing by yours truly. But you can only choose one. And no fucking peeking! That shit is not cool._

_Come to my bedroom with the box you open tonight. I’ve cleared my schedule just for you._

_Negan_

You study the boxes carefully. They’re the same size and shape, and both are wrapped in the same silver paper. You pick each one of them up and can’t detect any significant difference in weight.

The only distinguishing feature is that one box has a purple ribbon and one box has a red ribbon.

Well, you definitely don’t want to be late.

So you’re going to have to stop overthinking it and just choose.

****

**If you open the box with the purple ribbon, proceed to Chapter Sixteen: Good with His Hands (Coming soon!).**

**If you open the box with the red ribbon, proceed to Chapter Seventeen: Tease (Coming soon!).**


	13. I Like It Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You challenge Negan to meet all of your deepest, darkest sexual desires.

**Continued from Chapter Ten: Halfway There.**

Negan looks at you expectantly, waiting for you to make a decision.

Finally, you smile.

You know exactly what to ask him for.

“All right, Negan,” you decide. “You want me?”

He nods, brushing his nose over yours again, his hazel eyes the color of espresso as he worries his lower lip.

“Look,” you explain carefully. “I’m not willing to give up my freedom just to get lost in your little harem. I don’t blame you or your wives for the choices you’ve made, but they’re not choices I can make for myself. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want you to fuck my fucking brains out. Would that be enough for you?”

“Fucking fuck yes!” Negan takes a deep breath and waits eagerly for you to continue.

You grin, running a finger along his jaw teasingly.

“Then please me,” you challenge him. “Meet every single one of my...” You pause for dramatic effect. “…deliciously deviant sexual desires,” you finish. “Whatever I want, I get. You can say no any time you want, but once you do, it’s over. If you can handle me putting you through your paces, then we’ll see what else could happen after. Fair?”

Negan’s eyes are practically rolling back into his head now. You glance down, laughing as you see the impressive bulge in his tight gray pants. “Fair,” he grunts. As long as we start right now.”

You reach down and cup him gently in your hand. He groans softly and leans forward, rubbing himself against your palm. “Mmm,” you purr. “You are ready…”

“Fuck yes I am,” he growls. “Just tell me what to do.”

****

**If you’d like Negan to fuck you in the ass, proceed to Chapter Eighteen: Rear View (Coming soon!).**

**If you’d like Negan to fuck you while Simon gives him instructions and jerks off, proceed to Chapter Nineteen: Simon Says (Coming soon!).**


	14. Virgin Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You lose your virginity to Negan.

**Continued from Chapter Eleven: Going to the Chapel.**

Negan strokes your cheek with his thumb while he waits patiently for your answer.

Finally, you whisper, “I want to make love to you, Negan. Will you show me how?”

Negan’s lips curl up into a delighted smile. “Of course I will, baby.” He lifts you by the waist and sits you in his lap, his smile widening when you gasp as you feel his erection straining against his thin pants between your thighs.

“That’s what you do to me, baby,” he murmurs. “The thought of being the only man who’s ever had you? That makes me super fucking hot.”

He runs his fingers up your arms and starts to pull the straps of your nightgown down, softly kissing your cleavage as he does, his cock twitching. “What do you want me to teach you first, baby?”

You blush, squirming a little as his soft beard scrapes against your skin, making your nipples stiffen. “Whatever will please you the most, Negan,” you confess.

His cock twitches again as he groans. “Fuck, baby, you are perfect.” He pushes your gown to your waist and chuckles as he sees your peaked nipples. “You like me touching you, don’t you, baby?”

You nod, whimpering as Negan’s fingers tease your nipples, pinching and twisting them gently. You start to rock in his lap, eagerly grinding yourself against his cock.

“Fuck, baby, that’s it,” Negan growls. “Keep doing that, okay? An orgasm will help you relax before we start class.”

He winks at you before he bends and sucks a nipple into his mouth. You squeal as he sucks hard, making loud smacking noises, one arm firmly around your waist, holding you as you grind, the other playing with the breast he isn’t sucking on.

You pant as Negan nibbles your nipple, flicking his tongue over it repeatedly, his fingers mirroring the motions of his tongue on your other breast.

As he lifts his head to switch breasts, he glances up at you. “Tell me what you’re feeling, baby. I want to know what you like.”

He sucks, nibbles, and flicks the other nipple, making you squeal again. You put your arms around his shoulders, moving your hips as fast as you can, loving the way his length feels sliding against your sensitive folds through the fabric of his pants.

“Mmm, Negan, you feel so good…” you tell him shyly.

He slides his hands up your sides, pushing your breasts together roughly. “Make that tight little virgin pussy come for me, baby,” he purrs, sucking both of your nipples into his mouth at the same time.

You bury your fingers in his hair, arching your back as he sucks and squeezes your breasts, drawing his tongue around your nipples in figure eights. Your belly gets hot and tight and you feel yourself start to quiver.

“Oh, yes, Negan! Negan! Oh, please don’t stop!” you beg softly.

As you start to come, you press yourself hard against his cock, letting him feel you fluttering. He keeps sucking, slowing down gradually as your orgasm ebbs. You slump against him and he kisses your neck, grazing his fingers over your nipples one more time before scooting back on the bed, leaning back on the pillows, keeping you in his lap.

“How you doing there, baby?” he asks, running his fingers through your hair.

You smile and blush again. “Very good, Negan.”

“Good.” He shifts uncomfortably beneath you, reminding you that he’s still very, very hard. “I, on the other hand…”

You put your palm on his chest and look into his eyes. “Tell me what to do.”

“I wanted to go slower, baby, but fuck, you’re fucking hot as shit. I might not be able to hang on. Let me fucking try, though.” He raises his arms. “Take off my t-shirt, baby. Touch me as much as you want.”

You slowly pull the t-shirt over his head, tossing it aside. His torso is lean and muscular, and there’s just a little pudge to his belly. He’s covered in beautiful dark curls of hair, and you drag your fingers through them.

Negan grunts and you notice his cock twitch in his pants again. Your hands drop to his waistband and you look at him curiously.

He nods. “Fucking fuck, take them the fuck off, baby. I am so fucking hard for you.”

You peel his pants down, crawling back on the bed so you can tug them free. Your dress falls to the floor as you stand and Negan bites his lip as he finally sees you naked. “Fuck, baby, you are a fucking gorgeous woman. Come back up here.”

You obey, unable to take your eyes off of his cock. It’s long and thick and straight and standing up against his belly, and you can see it throbbing.

“You like my big dick, baby?” Negan smirks as your blush deepens and you nod. “Go ahead, baby. Touch it.”

You brush your fingers slowly over his shaft, intoxicated by how hard it is. “Your skin is so, so soft,” you murmur. Negan hisses and you pull your hand back. He’s clearly having trouble staying in control.

“Shit, baby, I want you to fucking suck it,” he groans. “I love having my cock fucking sucked, and I bet that pretty little mouth will be perfect at it. You want to suck your fucking husband off?”

“Yes, Negan.”

“Good fucking girl. Get on your knees between my legs and start to lick my fucking dick, baby. Get used to it.”

You kneel, your breasts naturally nestling against Negan’s thighs and his high, tight balls. You hang onto his hips and start to lick his shaft as he sighs, “Fuck, those fucking titties feel amazing, baby.”

You lick slowly at first, gazing up at him as he watches you, his eyes lidded with desire. He tastes like skin and salt.

You decide that you like it and start to lick faster and more eagerly.

“Fuck yeah, you like it, don’t you, baby? Why don’t you put it in your mouth? Be gentle for now.”

He reaches down, holding his cock steady, his other hand stroking through your hair as you put your lips around just the tip and suck lightly.

Negan groans. “Fuck yeah, baby. Oh, that mouth is so fucking tight and sweet. Flick your fucking tongue against the head, baby. Feel how fucking swollen it is for you?”

You nod, flicking your tongue against the head just like he said to.

His hips buck up, pushing more of his cock into your mouth. You make a little noise as he slides between your lips.

“Fuck! Sorry, baby. You okay?”

You lift your head and smile up at him. “You just surprised me, Negan,” you admit. “It’s okay.” You bite your lip shyly. “I like it.”

“That’s my good fucking girl,” Negan drawls, his voice tight. “You want to see how fucking much of it you can fit, baby? You can go as slow or as fast as you fucking want. Just watch your fucking teeth, okay?”

You giggle. “Okay.”

“Hey.” Negan’s fingers caress your chin. “You want me to come in your mouth, or tell you when I’m ready so you can jerk me off?”

You think for a moment. Part of you wants to see him come.

“What do you want?” you finally ask.

Negan smiles. “Well, I’m partial to being fucking swallowed, but if it’s too much for you, baby, you don’t have to.”

“Okay. I want to try.”

Negan nods and groans as your mouth engulfs his cock again. He tangles his hand more tightly in your hair, hanging on as you push your lips down, seeing how much of him you can fit.

“Fuck, baby, that’s it. Fucking fuck yeah, suck my cock…”

You start to bob your head on him slowly, dragging your tongue over the ridges of his cock, feeling him pulse.

Negan is panting harshly. The sound sends a jolt of confidence through you and you start to bob faster, sucking harder.

“Fuck, baby! Oh, fuck yeah, just like that! Fucking fuck, I’m gonna blow!”

You make another little sound of surprise as Negan starts to come in your mouth. It’s thick and warm and salty, and you quickly swallow as more spurts out of him.

“Fuck, baby, yes, fuck fuck fuck, that’s so fucking good, you’re so fucking good!” Negan spurts one more time and then goes limp, sinking back into the pillows.

You finish swallowing, then clean him off gently with your tongue, making sure you get all of his come. “Good fucking girl,” Negan sighs. “Come up here.”

He holds out his arms and you slip up into them, blushing fiercely. He cradles you against him, his fingers brushing your cheek. “That was so fucking good, baby. You’re a fast fucking learner.”

“Are we, um, done?” you wonder. You don’t really want to be, but he finished. That’s when it’s over, right? When the man finishes?

Negan chuckles. “Fuck no, baby. Not unless you want to be. We can do whatever the fuck you’d like. Even if I’m done, I’ll make you fucking come as many times as you fucking want.”

He grazes his hand down the side of your body, squeezing your breast and then your bottom. “You want me to fucking pop your cherry, baby?” he wonders.

You bury your face in his sweaty chest and nod. “Yes, Negan.”

His cock twitches and starts to grow again. “Fuck, baby, see what even the thought of being in that sweet fucking pussy does to me?” You smile up at him and he kisses your forehead. “Straddle me, baby. I’m going to teach you how to fucking ride.”

You do what he says, straddling his hips. His cock nudges against your thigh and you shiver at the thought of it inside you. “It’s so big, Negan,” you whisper. “Will it fit?”

He laughs. “It fit in that pretty fucking mouth, baby. It’ll fucking fit in your pussy.”

“Okay. I…” You pause and then gaze up at him through your eyelashes. “I trust you, Negan.”

“Good, baby. I want you to trust me. You can always be honest with me, okay? No matter what.” His cock reaches full hardness and he groans as it brushes against your wet center. “I’m going to go slow, okay? If you want me to stop, all you have to say is no. It’s never too late to say no, okay, baby?”

“Okay, Negan.”

He grabs the base of his cock, rubbing it between your folds, letting the head tickle your clit. You whimper and squirm and he grins, teasing the head over your entrance. Butterflies flutter in your stomach and you bite your lip.

“Is it going to hurt, Negan?” you wonder timidly.

He shakes his head. “It shouldn’t hurt, baby. If it hurts, you stop me, okay?”

“Okay.”

Negan eases the tip of his cock inside you. You squeeze his shoulders and gasp; he pets your hip comfortingly. “Just be still for a minute, baby. Get used to it.” He brushes his nose across yours and kisses your lips gently, over and over.

Once you’re comfortable with his tip inside you, he urges you down a little further. “Take it when you’re ready, baby,” he pants, breathing deeply.

You take him into you slowly, inch by inch, until your hips meet his, and then you still again.

You concentrate on the way he feels inside you. He’s big, but he fits. You definitely feel full, but it doesn’t hurt like you thought it would.

He’s warm, and you can feel him pulsing inside you.

His hips twitch as he grunts. “Sorry, baby,” he apologizes. “Fuck, you feel so fucking good.”

“What do I do, Negan?” you ask. “I want to please you.”

Negan chuckles breathlessly and kisses you, a little more insistently this time. “Baby, relax. You pleased me before we were ever doing this, all right?” He takes a deep breath and then squeezes your hips in his hands, starting to move them slowly.

“Oh!” You put your hands on his chest as you feel him slide in and out of you.

Each time he moves you up, you feel empty.

Then he moves you down, letting his thickness fill you again, and a jolt of pleasure shoots up your spine.

“Oh, Negan…”

“Move at the pace you like, baby,” he moans softly.

You brace yourself against his chest as his hands still and he lets you take control.

You move slowly at first, savoring how he fills you.

Then the sounds he’s making and the increasing pleasure you’re feeling spur you to move faster.

Negan moans louder as you pick up the pace, opening his eyes as your breasts start to slap against his chest each time you move down.

“That’s it, baby,” he growls. “Bounce those fucking titties for me.”

You whimper as you approach the edge again, riding him even faster.

“Negan! Negan! Oh, Negan, I’m going to come!”

“That’s it, baby!” he urges you. “Come all over my big fucking dick and then I’ll fill that perfect fucking pussy for you!”

You bounce vigorously, gasping as you slide your hands into his hair and hang on tight. “Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Yes! Yes! Yes!”

You sit down on Negan hard as you come, squealing loudly, still rocking your hips. “Oh, Negan, Negan, yes!” You wail loudly as he erupts inside you, grabbing your ass and rubbing his face between your breasts as he spurts over and over.

As both of you finish, you sink into the bed. Negan lays back, trying to catch his breath, grinning happily. You put your arms around his neck and start to lazily kiss him, still rocking on his cock even as it softens inside you.

“Fuck, baby, you are something else,” Negan sighs.

After a moment, he rearranges both of you, slipping you between the covers with him and cradling you against his chest.

“Get some rest, baby,” he murmurs, practically asleep already.

You nod, yawning and snuggling against him. “Thank you, Negan,” you whisper.

He strokes your hair. “You’re welcome, baby.”

****

The next morning, you wake up slowly. When you realize that you’re alone in the bed, you sit up and glance around.

Negan is getting dressed. You rest your chin on your knees and watch him, smiling.

When he catches you staring, he winks at you. “Morning, baby.”

“Morning,” you say shyly.

He comes and sits next to you on the bed, ruffling your mussed hair. “How are you feeling this morning, baby?”

You blush. “Good,” you admit.

He chuckles. “Good, baby. I want you to take a nice, hot bath, okay? It’ll help when you start to get sore.”

“I will, Negan.” You bite your lip nervously. You want to ask Negan a question, but you’re not sure if you should.

“What is it, baby? You can tell me, remember?”

You nod. “I was just wondering when we could do it again,” you confess.

Negan laughs. “Addicted to my fucking dick already, baby? Well, I don’t fucking blame you. It makes you feel damn good, doesn’t it?”

He puts an arm around you, using his free hand to squeeze and jiggle each one of your breasts. You make a little sound of pleasure and he smirks.

“I fucking like you, baby,” he purrs in your ear. “You’re an eager little fucking thing. I was very, very fucking pleased with the way you sucked and fucked me.”

“I want to learn more,” you tell him.

He tweaks your nipples with his fingers and you whimper as they stiffen. “That’s my good fucking girl,” he praises you. “I know I shouldn’t fucking play favorites, baby, but you’re already my fucking favorite. I like that I’m the only man who’s ever been in this tight fucking pussy.”

He tips you back, pushing your breasts up as his hand finds its way between your legs. He rubs your clit teasingly, sucking on your nipples roughly, alternating between each one with loud smacking sounds that fill the room.

You sink your fingers into his hair, your hand curling around his wrist as he works you. “Negan! Oh, Negan!”

He sucks and rubs harder, growling deep in his throat. “Fucking come for me, baby,” he orders as he switches breasts again.

You gasp, then cry out as you come all over his fingers.

Negan sucks each of your nipples softly one more time, then sits you back up, licking his fingers clean as he stands and undoes his pants.

“Fuck, baby, I need to fucking come one more time before my long fucking work day. Why don’t you jerk me all over those pretty fucking titties?”

You grab him in your hand as he lifts your breasts, bouncing them around his cock. “Fuck yeah, baby, jerk it hard, okay?” he gasps.

You jerk him between your soft mounds, moving your hand as fast as you can. Negan groans, bouncing your breasts faster. “I’m gonna fucking paint ‘em for you, okay, baby?”

You nod, smiling up at him as he squeezes your tits hard and starts to come all over them.

“Fucking fuck, baby!”

You slow your strokes, pumping him gently until he’s finished.

“Lay back on the bed and show me those pretty fucking things, baby.”

You do as he asks, laying back, cupping your breasts in your hands and jiggling them for him as he buckles his belt again.

“Mm, baby. You just get fucking better and better.”

He comes around to the other side of the bed so he can lean down and kiss your forehead. “Here’s what I want you to do, baby. You take that bath, and then you curl up here in my bed and do whatever the fuck you want all fucking day. When I come back tonight, you’ll me what you want to fucking learn about and I will fucking give it to you.”

You giggle. “Okay, Negan. Have a good day.”

“I will, baby, thanks to you and that sexy fucking body.”

He leaves. You lay on the bed for another moment and then get up to take your bath.

Once you sink into the hot water and bubbles, you tilt your head back, close your eyes, and think about what you’re going to ask Negan to teach you next.

****

**If you’d like Negan to fuck you in the ass, proceed to Chapter Eighteen: Rear View (Coming soon!).**

**If you’d like Negan to go down on you, proceed to Chapter Twenty: Lick (Coming soon!).**


End file.
